minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
ScienceCraft
(Thanks to whoever created this image, I believe it was alex123. Also banner does not show everything there is and has more than what is added yet) I will be taking textures(mine arent that good) so if you want to help out, please do. 'Features' New items *Flask *Oxygen Flask *Hydrogen Flask New blocks *element smasher *hydrogen periodic table panel(collect them all) *oxygen periodic table panel 'How to use' 1. Craft a glass vial. 2. right click in air and you will either get a vial of oxygen or a vial of Hydrogen 3. You may ask yourself: what the heck am i supposed to do with this. Well, there are two things you can do. The first is turn it into a panel that can be used to collect your periodic table with. 4. Another thing you can do with oxygen and hydrogen is combine them in the element smasher. to make this, use the following recipie: 5. using this, u can create things by smashing elements together. The only current recipie is two hydrogen above 1 oxygen. (Figure that one out. haw.) Here is what the GUI looks like. 'Download!' Science Mod 'Planned Features(More coming)' : Part1.) Periodic table : This mod should add glass jars/vials which are to be used to contain the elements. This could be made like this: : NNN : NCN : NGN where N=Nothing, C=Cobblestone, G=Glass Once you have said glass/vial, you could place it in your hand, and simply right-click to collect the element. Now onto the actual elements. Special case: Oxygen; Oxygen could be found if you simply right-click thin-air with your glass/vial, and voila, you now have a bottle of oxygen! Genius! 'The Elements' Type 1: Gaseous Elements Gaseous elements, such as hydrogen for example, could be found in gas pockets underground, floating, but not moving, like clouds. Rarer gases would be found further down in the ground. Just collect these elements up in your glass/vial and there you have a bottle of *insert gas here*. Type 2: Solid Elements Solid Elements,such as copper, would be found in veins underground just like original Minecraft ores, but would have to use a crafting bench to place it in the glass/vial, or in some cases, need the furnace to smelt it before placing in your glass/vials. As with the gases, the rarer the element, the further down underground. Type 3: Liquid Elements Liquid elements, such as mercury (?) would be found in small pools in caves. They would only be small due to too vast amounts of the elements would be taken. These would occur naturally, and you just need to scoop it up with your glass/vial. : :: The Periodic Table The Periodic Table could be introduced into the game by crafting it using a piece of paper and 8 glass/vials of any element placed around it. Like so... :: VVV :: VPV :: VVV Where V= Glass/vial and P=Paper And then you place it on your wall as a sign of your superior scientificosity (Yes, it's a real word, probably...) But what is its use, I hear you ask? Weeeeeelll... If you were to, say, right-click your Periodic table with an element, it would magically go into the correct slot in the GUI and change the appearance on the pretty picture on the wall!(this is going to take a lot of coding) Collect them all and be proud of your collection! But what is the real use for your elements? Well, water is H20... Voila, a way to utilise your amazing elements! First you must create an 'Element Combiner' or 'Atom Collider' (same thing...) by doing this... :: VVV :: VBV :: I I I where V=Glass/vials B=Crafting Bench and I=Iron Ingots Then, in said machine, you can merge your elements to create USEFUL ITEMS!!! For example... In 'Element Combiner'/'Atom Collider' :: NNN :: HOH----->W :: NNN where N=Nothing, H=Hydrogen Vial and O=Oxygen and the end result, W=Water! : Part2.) Biology : Have you ever wanted to make a petri dish? How about grow a cow in a machine? Ever wanted to clone something? Wanted to kill a pig with a disease? Then this is your part of the mod. : Bacteria : the first thing you need to grow bacteria is a cotton swab. recipie: : NWN : NSN : NWN : where N=nothing W=wool and S=stick. using this cottonswab on a block will produce a dirty cotton swab. The name will be the same, but the Item ID will be different so you can grow different bacteria based on the block you swabbed.(more coming soon) : : Part3.)Meteorology(coming soon) : Part4.)marine Biology(coming soon) : Part5.)Chemistry(coming soon(as seen on banner)) Category:Released Projects (CS1)